oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 12)
. Amsterdam |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Armin van Buuren feat. Sharon den Adel - "In And Out Of Love" Qualification (1) - Elize - "Hot Stuff" Qualification (2) - Elize - "Into Your System" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 19 January 2013 - 29 January 2013 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 18 February 2013 - 24 February 2013 Qualification - 2 February 2013 - 17 February 2013 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Greta Salóme - "In The Silence" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Ellie Goulding - "Figure 8" }} '''OpenSound Competiton 12 (OSC 12) was twelfth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (The Netherlands) was the host of this season. It was decided that the capital (Amsterdam) will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was the same as in the last seasons. After the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (The Netherlands). There are all the colours of the rainbow on the white background. Dutch administration wanted to show that the people with different lifestyle opinions are equal. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts Sharon den Adel as the biggest star from dutch band Within Temptation which was the winner in the 5-th Season of OSC and the winner of Best Group on OpenSound Competition Music Awards 2012 and most famous dutch DJ Armin van Buuren performed in the Final Stage their popular trance/dance hit "In And Out Of Love". One of the dutch pop stars (Elize) was choosen to perform in Qualification Stage interval acts. In the Qualification Stage First Day she showed her cover on the american "Hot Stuff" and her own song "Into Your Systen" in the Qualification Stage Second Day. Participants 4 regions which producers have the best results in the last season started already from the Final: England, Poland, The Netherlands and Wales. The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards went to Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Also joined two countries with administration wildcards. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 25 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 will reach Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated this part of the competition.